


Yours

by Inell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-30
Updated: 2006-01-30
Packaged: 2018-10-26 08:42:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10783383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: Make me yours





	Yours

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

"You like that, don't you?"  
  
  
"Yes," she whimpered as he rubbed his cock against her wet cunt, teasing her, his green eyes intense and dark as he looked into her blue eyes.  
  
  
"What do you want, whore?"  
  
  
"Don't call me that," she protested even as her body trembled at his vulgar words.  
  
  
"That's all you are, Mrs. Malfoy." Harry smirked as he thrust into her. "Trading yourself for protection. Becoming my whore so Voldemort doesn't get his hands on you. It would be a shame if he ruined this beautiful skin."  
  
  
"Stop saying such things," Narcissa moaned, her legs wrapping around the boy's waist as he penetrated her deeply.  
  
  
"The truth hurts," he growled as he entered her. "Such a beautiful whore. Does it arouse you to know you're fucking someone young enough to be your son? Or do you wish it were your son between your legs? I've seen the way you look at you, watching him with that look of desire, getting so wet you can barely sit without touching that pretty pussy of yours, wanting Draco licking and sucking you. He looks so much like his father, after all."  
  
  
"Stop it," she struggled, whimpering when his hands gripped her hips tightly, pounding into her until the bed was hitting the wall, his teeth biting her breasts and neck as they fucked.  
  
  
"You can't have your son but I can give you far more than he ever could," Harry promised as he twisted her clit. "What do you want, Narcissa?"  
  
  
"Hurt me, Harry." She begged, crying out in pleasure when his hand tightened around her throat. Her eyes caught his as she whispered, "Make me yours."  
  



End file.
